Just her
by icefox14
Summary: Miku, with her love for Luka, broke up with Kaito and is worried of what to expect/first attempt ever, so be gentle?
1. Chapter 1

It was night. Only a few people were there, standing next to big old tree. One of them was a girl with rather sad look. She was tall and had a two turquoise tails of hair running down her head. She wore a skinny black pants and white shirt with black tie. She just stand there not moving, not talking. Others in the group were chatting about something but she didn't pay attention to them. She was in her own world. then suddenly it was about time to go home so she just grabbed her jacket from the table and left the place behind her.

When she got home her mother greeted her with a smile. _"Welcome home, Miku."_

_"I'm home."_ Was her reply, as she rushed upstairs to her room leaving the parents confused.

Once the door was closed she broke down, lying on the bed with tears in the eyes. She once again remembered the painful memories of her day. Miku just couldn't go with the picture of her like the honor student anymore. Not after what she heard this morning, tough she was happy that someone was defending her.

…_"How can you say that about the one you were supposed to love?"_

_"Because she is acting like nothing ever happened, and what was that about 'I only like girls' thing, how can she just say it to me like it was nothing? And her appearance didn't change at all. And don't say that she's just hiding it. She just acts as honor student all along."_

_"And? Are you not satisfied or what? She just broke up with you. Why won't you accept it?"_

_"How can I accept that she broke up with me after four years saying that she like girls?"_

_"Well she probably didn't want to hurt you. And for her it is also difficult. Imagine that you have to tell someone you loved that you like someone else."_

_"If she didn't want to hurt me she had just told me right away. Not waiting for anything."_

Suddenly the door slammed and two silhouettes could see only two turquoise tails disappearing.

Miku still lay there. After a few minutes she fell asleep with tears running down her cheeks. She really didn't want to hurt Kaito, her ex-boyfriend, but she had no other choice if she didn't want to live in the lie the whole life.

It started two years ago as a small crush for her senpai Megurine Luka, that was supposed to disappear but it didn't. Miku, still in relationship with Kaito, started to feel uneasy and as years passed her love for Luka, grew bigger and bigger. In the end she just broke up with Kaito, hoping he would accept it, but from the conversation that she just heard it doesn't look so.

Miku got up around nine in the morning, checking her phone, she got five missed calls and one massage from Luka, where she wanted to meet up in the park around three p.m. Miku didn't message back, she just threw the phone on the table and left for the breakfast.

Later, Miku decided that she should go to see Luka because she was curious about what she want with her, since they was only friends nothing more.

Once she arrived, since she was a bit early, Miku climbed the tree and waited for Luka.

On her way to the park, Luka was thinking about her conversation with Kaito that Miku heard. She was sure that Miku didn't want to hurt Kaito tough she still didn't know for who Miku left Kaito. And she wanted to know.

In the park Luka found Miku asleep on the tree so she climbed up to her and tried to wake Miku up.

_"Miku…Miku wake up it's me, Luka"_

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Luka smiling at her. She was surprised tough she did nothing unexpected, just small blush ran across her face.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello I'm ir. or icefox or what you want **

**I am new here and this is my first attempt in fanfiction ever and I'm also from not english speaking country so I don't know how my english was, so let me know if there were any mistakes or something **

**About ff:it is supposed to continue but let me know if is it worth it, because i really don't know, it was created with no idea**

**That's about all I had to say :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ir. here, and with me second chapter,

there is a small change of the fonts, so from now on it will be like this:

**dialogues**

_thoughts_

**_messages_**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Hmm... what? Oh it's Luka_

**"Oh... Luka, hello" **

**"Hey, how are you? You look sad."**

**"It's nothing. What about you?"**

**"I'm alright."**

**"So, what you wanted to talk about?"**

**"Well I'll go right to the point, the other day, you saw us right? Me and Kaito."**

**"Yes, I saw you, what about it?"**

**"Well nothing just checking, we also saw you. I know that you had a reason to leave him. But tell me, have you someone who you love or is it only that you like girls?"**

_What? How am I supposed to answer to this when Luka is the one I love? _

Miku blushed again but now a lot more and her voice stuck in her throat.

**"W-Well I have someone."**

**"Oh. And may I know who it is?"**

**"Eh? N-No. You don't know her." **_Good. And what you ask now?_

Luka with smile jumped off of the tree and holding out her hand helped Miku do the same.

**"What about some ice cream?" **Luka asked as they went to the other side of the park.

**"Huh? Ice cream? In this weather?"**

**"Well it's the beginning of spring" **

**"Yes, but it's still cold."**

**"Then what about some cake?"**

**"Ok, if it's only cake. That was all you wanted to ask, Luka?"**

**"Hmm… yes only that. What about you? Don't you have some questions?"**

Simple **"No"** was Miku's answer, then they said nothing more and just went to the shop.

After that Miku went home and again to her room, again lying on the bed. And now almost crying, but suddenly her phone rang, telling her that she had new message. The message was from Luka.

**_'Hey Miku I just want to tell you that if you have something to discuss you always can with me, I won't judge you or anything, just so you know. Bye. Luka'_**

Miku was happy but also little angry on herself that she can't just confess to Luka, though it was like that from unknown reasons even for Miku.

_Oh well, how am I supposed to discuss something with you? What if I can't control myself? Well maybe you can understand me, but I'm too scared. Aah…what in the world am I supposed to do now?_

She wrote back only thanks and went to kitchen to eat something. Her parents weren't home, but they were supposed to return momentarily, so when she finished eating, Miku went to the park, in which she met three her classmates Gakupo, Lily and Meiko.

While they chatted it started to rain and they had to find a shelter. Gakupo was sent to bring umbrellas and while the girls waited, Meiko and Miku talked about Miku's relationship with Kaito, something like if she was upset or angry. For Miku it wasn't very pleasant, but she didn't want to talk about _why_ she broke-up with him so she just answered Meiko's questions. After that Gakupo came with umbrellas and all of them went home.

Miku had a small talk with her parents about her relationships but she didn't told them anything about Luka. She just went to her room and thinking about Luka and how can she confess to her or what would she think about confessing to her, Miku fell asleep. Again with tears on her cheeks. She dreamed about Luka obviously, but it wasn't one of the good dreams.

* * *

hello again

I got a brand new Beta Reader yaay :)

so, how was it? again if there were some mistakes or so, let me know

i have the third chapter already in the half, so it won't be much time until it's here :)

there is nothing else I can think of to write here, so that's it

bye

ir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpter 3

Miku woke up in the middle of the night because her dream wasn't dream anymore, it was nightmare.

Her breath was stopping and she was falling in to the endless hole. On the walls of it were reflections of her life and the worst memories and thoughts.

She was a bit scared but it wasn't that bad, once she had even worse nightmare, so she took her headphones and listening to her favorite music once again fell asleep.

This time she dreamed a very good dream, about her future. With Luka.

She woke up as the sun started to shine in her window. With the good mood, Miku decided that the day after tomorrow, she would confess to Luka. Now she had to make a plan.

_So, how should I do it? I sure need to be alone with her, but is it enough to just tell her that I want to talk with her? Probably yes, since she alone told me to discuss anything with her. But would I be able to do it? I don't know. But. I have to try it._

Miku with smile rushed to her parents to tell them what she planed to do. She knew they would accept it because it was her decision and they were accepting even worse things, or so she thought.

**"Morning, mom"**

**"Oh, good morning Miku, how have you slept?"**

**"Thanks, I slept well, can I talk to you for a bit?"**

**"Sure, what is it?"**

**"Well…"**

And with that Miku told her mom everything about Kaito and Luka and she accepted it as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. She even praised Miku that she finally said it.

After their talk Miku went to school. In there Kaito seemed in a better mood than last time and he even spoke to her as if nothing happened. It was like if like if he accepted it, but Miku had a thought that he has not dealt with it yet.

When the break for lunch started she talked about her plan to her best friend Kagamine Rin who, as Miku's best friend, also accepted it. She was glad that Miku want to confess to Luka, because she didn't want to see her in pain again, and she was sure that Luka would accept it.

After the school ended she went to see her grandmother as always on Mondays. At Miku's age, grandma was dating a girl and was never ashamed of it, she even told Miku stories about her love. She was never so happy to see her. She always told Miku to be free. And now she was doing the same. In the end they talked about nothing but Luka and Miku's upcoming birthday, what both of them found very enjoyable and since they were in such a good mood, they baked peach pie, which was very tasty.

As the evening was falling, Miku went home. In there she had dinner and small talk with her parents and then they took some film to look at. With the half of the film Miku was almost sleeping, so she went to her room only to fall on the bed and fell asleep.

Her dreams were again very pleasant. Again with Luka.

On the next day she, again with good mood, went to school. In there, sleeping on some classes, Miku had fun as always. About the fact that she was in love with Luka knew only a few people, all best friends of Miku. They of course kept it as a secret so no one knew. Their group, including Miku, Rin, Gumi, Lily and their senpai Yuzuki Yukari, had always lunch together. They talked about school and boys, simply about life.

As Miku got home, her nervousness grew bigger. As she was taking a bath her mind was stuck on the song she once heard, the song was very old, and she could remember only melody and name of the song. That name was "Magnet".

* * *

So... it took more time than I was expecting,

sorry :)

my beta reader is not responding to me so if there were some mistakes sorry, again

And before I forget, I will be taking a little vacation, so maybe there wouldn't be time for story, but I try to write something

So, that's probably it

ir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, ir. here. sorry for wait. i had too much of school work and were in the other city visiting my family.

so that's it.

oh this chapter is from Luka's pov. or how is it called

* * *

Chapter 4

"Miku…Miku wake up, it's me, Luka"

"Oh... Luka, hello"

"Hey, how are you? You look sad."

"It's nothing. What about you?"_It's not nothing, you were crying_

"I'm alright." _Oh, what am I saying?_

**"**So, what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I'll go right to the point, the other day, you saw us right? Me and Kaito." _Oh, my, that sounded like in some interview_

"Yes, I saw you, what about it?" _Hmm… she's not in a very good mood._

"Well nothing just checking, we also saw you. I know that you had a reason to leave him. But tell me, have you someone who you love or is it only that you like girls?" _Heh. I wonder how many things is she willing to tell me_

"W-Well I have someone." _Oh, that was unexpected. _

"Oh. And may I know who it is?"

"Eh? N-No. You don't know her."_ What? Wait. Am I getting jealous? Better quit it now, before I ask something strange. _

And with that Luka with smile jumped off of the tree and holding out her hand helped Miku do the they had talk about ice cream and cakes, they suddenly were onn the other side of the park.

After they had their cakes, Miku went home. Luka, on the other hand, was going back to the park, thinking about something.

_Why am I getting jealous? I don't see her that way do I? It's true that I never had a boyfriend, but it is unexpected that I would be that way. _

While she was lost in thoughts, Luka came to the lake, in which were swimming ducks and swans. She lay on the shore, send message to Miku, and watching the sky and thinking about Miku, fell asleep. She woke up in the evening.

_Oh, my, I slept so long, I should be going now. _

When Luka came home, she took a shower and in her room again fell asleep. She was so exhausted from unknown reasons, but it probably had connection with Miku. Luka was very nervous around her. And it seemed that Miku was too.

The next day she was in a bad mood. It was because she most of the night wasn't sleeping, due to her nightmares which were sometimes very bad. This time she was dreaming about being almost killed by certain girl with long turquoise hair. And she knew very well who it was. She was in a bad mood, until she remembered something. Miku's birthday was coming. It should have been this Thursday, and she knew very well what would be her present for Miku, she once saw them in some shop. The pink butterfly earrings and she liked them so much that she bought them right away. Though, since then they have been lying on her shelf because she had no courage to wear them. Luka immediately went to her room to check if they still were there. They were, and still so beautiful.

The next day she went to school only to be bored. Day went extremely slowly but once school was over she got an idea.

_How about a little party for Miku? I think she would like it._

With that Luka called all her and Miku's friends. She settled it on Wednesday, the day before Miku's birthday because she knew that she's going to her family in Kyoto. Her plan was to invite Miku to her house and surprise her with all her friends.

It was Monday and she was sure that she forgot about something but didn't remember what it was, she was thinking about Miku too much. Only after seeing poster of her favorite band she remembered that today was their concert. It started hours ago, so she had no chance to see it. She planned to spend her time alone on the concert but now it was impossible and no one was home to comfort her.

_So, what am I going to do? No one is waiting me home so I have time but it's not like I like it when I'm alone. Plus I have nothing to do at home. Maybe I could call someone. Yeah that would be good._

And so Luka called her old friend who was two years older. They had fun at the park and eventually talked about what is happening with Luka when she sees or accidentally touches Miku. Her friend couldn't believe that Luka is so stupid to not know what is going on. He was already past couple of relationships and he knew very well that feeling. He even had a crush on Luka but it was long ago and he was over it already.

As they talked and played the sky slowly turned bright red. It was beautiful sight. On the sky were small clouds with yellow, red and dark blue color. They climbed small hill to have better view but then Luka saw something that bothered her. Miku was going their direction all alone through the small street with only few, not very good looking people. She wanted to do something but her friend stopped her and pointed to the sign with Miku's name on it. They were right next to Miku's home. As she was approaching, they rushed down the hill unseen by Miku. For Luka this was a very pleasant surprise though it was impossible to do anything with it. If she wanted to visit Miku and suddenly appeared in front of her doors wouldn't it be strange that she already knew where Miku lives? She could even think that Luka is following her and quit being friends wit her, or so Luka thought. And she didn't want that, even thoughts about it were painful, though she still didn't know why they were so painful. As they were sure that Miku can't see them they got back to the park. There Luka and her friend separated. Luka went home because she was tired of the entire thing. She took a bath and headed upstairs to her room.

Next day she overslept a bit so she was late but it didn't bothered her at all. She was happy that her plan has been going well. All of her friends accepted the invite to Miku's party. And preparations were going well too. She spend the entire day thinking about Miku and party but of course mostly about Miku.

* * *

soooo how do you like it?

i know it must be annoying but please review

i don't know what else to write here, so... i don't know :?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miku woke up early in the morning because of the storm that was outside. It was something past 5 o'clock. Her cheeks were bright red because of her dream, she even felt them burning. She dreamed about Luka and to top it off the almost naked Luka. Almost. She didn't want to believe that she had such a dream.

_This is really going too far, although, it's my birthday so one dream wouldn't be that bad right? Or not? Gah…I don't know. _She thought and with her cheeks still red Miku went to bathroom to have a quick shower and calm herself down. After the shower, which really helped, she had a breakfast and waited till was time to go to school.

In there all she heard on classes was just some mumbling from teacher. Her mind was stuck on Luka. Once she remembered her dream she again felt her cheeks burn. Teacher even told her to go to infirmary because of that and she gladly accepted. She again needed to calm down.

_Oh, what's with me? Why am I remembering that now?_ Were her thoughts as she was walking through corridors to the infirmary.

Once she walked into the office and was done with talking with the nurse she saw that the curtain on the end was half opened and to her surprise lying there wasn't none other than Luka, or so she thought because she only guessed by the pink hair that was standing out. Miku then decided to confirm it herself.

"Ehm…Luka?" Miku said as she was walking towards the bed.

"Miku? Is it you?" Luka answered.

"Yes it's me. What are you doing here?" She was now standing by the bed. Luka was lying on the bed with her with tissue on her nose.

"Oh. I'm lying here because I almost bled on my lesson."

"My. And why?" With that Luka's face took an amazing shade of red. Even her ears were burning.

"Ehm…I-I just…W-We were discussing something w-with the teacher and I suddenly didn't feel well t-that's all." Her face was still red

"Hmm…Really? That's strange. Of course I don't mean it in a bad way." Luka's face came to an even better shade of red if possible.

"A-Anyway why are you here Miku?"

"Oh, I just…I was send here to rest because my face was all red in the classroom I realy didn't know why though" _W-Well that was a small lie but what else should I tell her, that I have mind always occupied with her? _Miku felt really wrong to lie to Luka but she had no other choice

"I see. Well then lie down here and we can talk some more." Luka said not noticing anything different from Miku. They talked about school and how it went with their life. Until Luka had an idea, she wanted to secretly invite Miku to the Party and now was the best moment.

"Ehm…Miku, are you free after school?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to come over. I can give you English lesson." Luka teasingly said.

"Haha, I would gladly accept that offer. I have homework to do and I can't figure it out."

"Hmm…Well, okay I'll help you." This wasn't Luka's plan but whatever, the victim (Miku) was captured and her plan for party was going to be success.

With that they settled time and place and talked until they both were released from the infirmary and went back to their classes.

After school Miku was waiting outside the school until Luka came. When she arrived they went to Miku's flat to grab something and on their way to Luka's apartment they again talked.

"So how were your classes Miku?" Now was time for Miku to deeply blush. That didn't go unnoticed by Luka.

"Miku? Are you alright?" _Oh crap she noticed it._

"Eh?...Y-Yes I'm fine. Well they went by quickly, what about you?" _Of course they went quickly when all I thought about was you._

"Same here" Was response and then there was silence. Although it wasn't that awkward silence, this was in fact quite pleasant. But then Miku noticed something. Luka was slowly stretching her hand out Miku's direction as if she wanted to grab hers. Miku blushed again, but took Luka's hand. Her hand was a little wet from sweat but it wasn't that bad, actually Miku was sure hers was too. Ignoring sweat Miku focused on the Luka's skin. It was very pleasant her skin was so smooth and soft that Miku wanted to kiss it but with great effort she restrained herself.

As they arrived in front of building Luka's hand started to sweat more and more and as Miku noticed it, Luka pulled her hand back. Miku wasn't really sure why but it seemed that Luka was extremely nervous.

"Luka? What's wrong? You seem to be pretty nervous."

"…" Luka didn't really answered Miku heard only some silent words that she hardly recognized because they were in English.

"Ne Luka tell m…" Miku didn't finish because was put in a tight hug. She was really surprised though she had no time to blush or anything like that. The hug wasn't that long as she would like. _But whatever_ she thought.

Finally they walked into the building and straight to the elevator. In there it was somewhat small and Miku's thoughts were again drifting the bad way. Once they were on the right floor, as soon as the door opened Miku and Luka quickly get out of the small cabin to gain some fresh air. Gasping, they slowly regained right amount of air and now awkward silence fell upon them. After about six seconds of silence they burst in the laugh that can be heard even on the other floors. Only as the heads were peeking from the doors they with light blush stopped.

"Ehm...we should be going right?" Luka half asked as she was already going towards her apartment, her hand slightly shaking as she was opening the door. This was the first time Miku saw Luka shaking like that.  
"Luka? Really, what's wrong?"  
"I-It's nothing really. I-I'm just nervous a bit. That's all."  
"Nervous? From what?"  
"E-Eh? Nothing just...nothing."  
As she opened the door there was silence and it seemed as if the whole apartment lived in night. There weren't slightest bit of the sun peeking from the window. Miku found this very strange even if Luka was living alone.  
"What's this about?"  
Luka, now with grin was standing in front of the door.  
"Well, you have to find out"  
"Huh?" With that Miku slowly walked into the apartment. As she was in the middle of the first and only visible room suddenly the sun started to shine. As her eyes were getting accustomed to the light she saw that she was surrounded by all her friends who were shouting her name and congratulating her. Above the door to the room was big transparent telling _Happy Birthday Miku_. Once her brain was able to get the whole thing she with big grin stared straight into Luka's eyes. So this was what she was nervous about. As Luka noticed the stare, she once again blushed deep red but right after that warmly smiled at Miku. Miku smiled too and started to laugh, very happy that they did this for her.  
The party went really well. They had fun, sweets and even the cake. Well, what would be birthday without cake right? They played until very late and almost all of them had to go home now. Miku wanted to go too but suddenly the idea popped in her head. Now she had more courage than anytime and she originally planned to confess today right? So with that she walked past Luka and tried to scare her but instead she from the back hugged her. Luka jumped at this but calmed down once she knew it was Miku.  
"What is it Miku?"  
"W-Well I was wondering if I can be alone with you for a moment."  
"Huh? Ah. Of-Of course. We can talk in my bedroom."  
"I would appreciate it."  
"Okay then, come with me."

Yukari noticed their talk and as soon as they were in the bedroom she quietly told the others about them and they again prepared party. She knew that Miku would confess tonight, it was like she had the sixth sense or something.

* * *

hello, how have you been? it's 15:40 here and i'm in a bad mood because i accidentally deleted something. oh, my, i'm so stupid

but anyway here is new chapter, how do you like it? i think it's better than the last one

i changed the rating for next chapter in which _nothing _happens and if you want to imagine something (i really don't know what ^^)

i appreciate every feedback so keep it up please, thanks

btw: what should be in the next chapter? i have somehing but i'd ike to know your opinion too ^_^

here is some of my 'talking to myslef' what you can skip

soo that's it phew...the more i read it the worse it is...

i think it requires a lot of imagination since i'm no good at describing things...yeah

okay that's it from me

bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, what is it?" Luka with smile asked.

"Aehm...I-I would like to tell you something. For the first thing...I…I am gay." with that Miku looked on Luka who had a surprised look on her face. But soon it replaced smile and Miku calmed a bit.  
"Eh...I-To tell you the truth. I am too though I discovered it just recently." Luka said and now the surprised look was on Miku's face. She couldn't believe that it was going so good.  
_Wow, I didn't expect this but it is going very good, at least if she doesn't want me she might understand me._  
"Erm...For the next thing. H-How to say it? I-I think that, after all this years I started to see you in a different light. As to what light, i-it is, ehm, the l-love light I guess. So b-basically I am now confessing to you. I...Love you." Miku had said with blush and even if she was looking away she noticed something, Luka was crying.  
"M-Miku. I-I don't really know w-what to say." Now Miku was getting nervous. But next tight hug made her hopes get up again. And she wasn't going to be disappointed, because now a bit calmed Luka again spoke.  
"Miku, I love you too Miku."

Her hand reached Miku's cheek and gently squeezed it. A light blush of hers went to the bigger one what Luka found very cute. Miku then hugged Luka and they stayed like that for what felt like hours even if it was only minute. When they parted Miku gently pressed her forehead to Luka's and then they kissed. At first it was gentle kiss but as the time flew the kiss was more and more passionate as they couldn't restrain themselves after so long. Luka grabbed Miku's back and pulled her closer as if she never wanted to part. But when they parted for air Miku was in absolute trance. She seemed as if she was in another world.

"Hey...Miku. What are you so stupidly smiling for?" Asked Luka when was Miku back on earth.  
"Oh I'm just happy that's all." Miku with same stupid smile answered and again hugged Luka.  
"Luka, I love you so much."  
"Me too I love you, but soon we have to get ba..."  
"Hey you two lovebirds you have to come back and help clean that party mess up." Yukari shouted as she opened door and again slammed them.  
They sat there with red faces but once they calmed, went to the room where party was. But now was something different. Not only they were holding hands but the whole atmosphere was somewhat different. As they walked into the room their friends were once again celebrating but, now it was for them both. The transparent was now saying _Congrats You Idiotic Couple._

The party was held for another two hours of games and when it was really late, everyone except Miku went home. She wanted to stay with Luka alone for some time. They only sat there hugging an embracing each other.

Now Luka was sitting on the couch and Miku was on her. They found it very comfortable, but only until Miku's phone rang. It was message from her mom.

_Miku, dear, where are you? We are starting to worry since you told us you won't be so long. mom_

"Oh. I think I forgot to tell them something."

"Indeed."

_Hey mom I'm with Luka. She and my friends made party for me and I forgot to call you. Sorry._

_Oh. With Luka? Well then, how about you stay over tonight? I wouldn't really mind and you want to, don't you? But don't forget that we are leaving for Kyoto even if it's tomorrow night._

When Miku read the text her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Huh? What? Is she really thinking that? Oh well, how about you Luka?" Luka was now red as well and stared on the message with surprised eyes and then asked.

"She knows?"

"Ehm…Yes? Is it problem?" Worried Miku asked.

"Oh no, sorry I sounded bad, huh? No, I was just surprised. So do you want o spend the night?"

"I…erm…Well, yes?" Miku with blush answered.

"I see. Well then, you are more than welcome." Luka with smile told. Miku just stared at her for a moment, then smiled and gave Luka small kiss. "Very well, you pass." She whispered.

Then Miku send a message to her mom, telling that she would stay the nigh and tomorrow be back.

"Well, how about your English homework?"

"Noo. Luka, really? Now when we are alone?"

"Well, you have to do it." Luka said with a sly smile.

"Aah. You're doing it on purpose, don't you? Okay now you've done it."

Miku tickled Luka and she started to uncontrollably laugh.

"No. Miku stop it. Hahah"

"I'm not stopping. You brought it on yourself."

Like this it went for another five minutes of tickling but Miku stopped as soon as Luka gently took her cheek and kissed her.

"Stop. Please." She said quietly.

"O-Okay." Miku with blush answered.

"We'll do it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's getting late we should go to sleep."

"Y-Yes. Can I s-sleep with you tonight?"

"Hehe. Getting shy, aren't we? Not that I don't want to." Luka with smile said.

"Have you something to sleep in?"

"Erm…no"

"Well then, let me lend you something." Luka stand and from the closet in the bedroom took the shirt.

"It's old but I think you would like it."

"Thanks, where should I change?"

"Well, there is more than one option. First is here second is bathroom now you can choose."

"I-I'll take the bathroom." Miku with deep blush answered and fled to the bathroom.

"Hehe."

When Miku returned she had a small blush on her face the shirt suited her very well. It was one of those big long shirts so it perfectly covered most of Miku, only her beautiful long legs weren't hidden. The shirt was white and had a small leek on the upper left side actually it was somewhere about where heart was. To be honest Luka bought it just for this situation. And now was time for her to blush. She was absolutely amazed.

"Y-You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Miku said and sat next to Luka.

"So, should we go?"

"Ehm…just l-let me go to bathroom first." And Luka rushed away.

_Oh, my, this is harder than I imagined, I am losing control. _But suddenly she remembered something. _Oh I completely forgot about it, my present for Miku. _

When she was done with bathroom things she again hurried to Miku.

"Hey Miku, I have something for you."

"Really? What?" Excited Miku asked as Luka was running around.

"Well, it's your birthday present but I completely forgot, so I'm going to find it and give it to you right now."

"Hehehe"

"Oh, I remember now, it's in my room. I'm right back."

"I'm back, and I found it."

She sat beside Miku and gave her small box.

"Happy birthday Miku"

When Miku opened the box, there were small pink butterfly earrings.

"Wow, they are beautiful. Thank you Luka." Miku with smile said and gave Luka small kiss. However the kiss was still more and more passionate and they slowly laid down on the couch, Miku on top and Luka under her.

_Ow it's getting dangerous I should stop this. Wait, how can I even think now? _Luka thought when she was pressed down by Miku.

"Luka." She whispered.

* * *

Heya i'm here again, that stupid school just can't get enough of my bad grades

but we are here to read aren't we?

so how do you like it?

i can't help myself but to laugh at what i just wrote

btw gimme some reviews

i'm done here

bye


End file.
